


婚纱说你很好看

by NdebeleSmith



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crossdressing, M/M, Public Sex, 德拉科女装
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-07-01 00:24:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 16,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15762795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NdebeleSmith/pseuds/NdebeleSmith
Summary: 夭寿！德拉科为赚钱养家惨当兔子！《地铁地铁》的无脑番外





	1. Chapter 1

他们第一次遇见的时候哈利就想和德拉科睡觉。这是一个秘密。哈利从来都没有告诉过德拉科。他们第一次遇见其实不是在地铁北线上，而是在遥远冬日的一天，在里士满区。那时他们各自戴着围巾与帽子，在冬日阴沉天空下匆匆忙忙交肩而过。这也是个秘密。哈利也从来没有告诉过德拉科。哈利很喜欢德拉科，但他怀疑德拉科并不很喜欢他。这同样是个秘密。哈利对待它一如对待其他所有秘密一样——没有告诉过德拉科。

 

交肩而过这个词语，有复杂的不同定义。在哈利这里，交肩而过意味着长达半个小时偷偷摸摸的跟踪，直到看到马尔福庄园门外的法院车辆的警灯闪烁比德拉科金发更耀眼时，偶遇才算圆满结束。所以，在伦敦地铁北线上再次遇到德拉科时，他整个人几乎要在拥挤车厢里爆炸。他举着kindle在人群里挤来挤去，挤到德拉科面前，看他穿着笔挺西装僵直在粉红色文胸女人身旁。那一刻，他清晰感觉到他的心脏下沉到了他的老二上。

 

砰砰砰。血脉跳动。德拉科的金发德拉科一丝不苟的整洁衬衣德拉科发亮的皮鞋和德拉科手上厚厚的一沓租房广告。所有的一切都在往外迸射荷尔蒙的味道。地铁前进，物理惯性让他膝盖发软。他想睡他。他想抱他。他想爱他。关于德拉科他所拥有的一切欲望就是在那一刻强烈浮现出来的。他必须要和他恋爱，上床。直觉怂恿他向德拉科的方向凑近。

 

他想睡他。他想抱他。他想爱他。

 

当然，哈利永远不会让德拉科知道这些事。恋爱是一场互相角力的游戏，先喜欢上对方是绝对的减分项，成为被动方是更绝对的减分项。哈利的恋爱分数快要挂掉了。他才不要再让自己在这场游戏里输成一个彻头彻尾的Loser。 **我真的蛮喜欢你的。** 这是德拉科赠与他分量最重的一句告白。既然如此，哈利也不好把“我非常喜欢你我爱你”这句话回赠回去。

 

 

 

在他们地铁相遇三个月之后德拉科提出要搬到哈利公寓里住。提出请求时德拉科提着一只巨大昂贵行李包蹲在哈利破旧小公寓的门口，随着门吱吱呀呀打开而抬起头，顶着金色头发如同一只毛茸茸寻回犬一样乖顺。我没房子住了。德拉科说。我想在你这儿租个床位。他理直气壮，眼睛闪光不由人分说与拒绝。

 

哈利看着他，心脏再次沉入老二，在绿色毛绒睡衣下剧烈跳动，要肿胀至射精地步。 **进来进来进来。他在心底默默兴高采烈大喊。** 来和我住，和我睡到一张床上，每天早晨和我接五次吻，和我做爱，和我一起吃早饭午饭晚饭，陪我逛街，陪我采买食物，陪我发呆看星星陪我谈恋爱。哈利是这么在脑内小剧场中尽情表演的。但是等他张开嘴开始说话，游戏规则就迫使他冷静回答：对不起，我家只有一张床，没有你的位置。

 

那我睡你肩膀上这张。德拉科说。他真的很会讲调情话。哈利不知道自己为什么突然乱了阵脚，腿先行后退给德拉科让出空间。我的床很贵的。他听到自己咕咕哝哝、没有底气地说。德拉科就把五十便士贴到他脸边，附赠了一个脸颊亲吻。

 

这样，我的租金够不够？他问。

 

够。亲吻瞬间哈利听到烟花在脑中爆裂的声音。他转头去回吻德拉科——大脑中枢神经就是毫无道理地设定了这样的反馈机制。

 

吻。吻。吻。唾液顺着嘴角流，口齿含糊不清。德拉科把他压倒在地板上。破旧松木带着消毒水味。你硬得真快。德拉科摸着他说。喂喂，租房第一天我就睡房东是不是不太好啊？

 

避孕套在茶几上。哈利气喘吁吁告诉他，双腿勾住德拉科腰身磨蹭。德拉科伸手摸到避孕套袋子，咬在嘴里撕开它。该死的那个样子性感死了。哈利拍开掉落的塑料包装纸，迅速舔舐上德拉科的牙齿。聚乙烯的味道还有残留，而他只想把德拉科整个儿含到嘴里，事实上他也这么做了。

 

你的口活儿真……操。我快忍不住了。德拉科按着他的脑袋，马眼在他口腔天花板上顶弄。无师自通，色情杂志和GV里的一切撩人动作他都学会。德拉科的囊袋上反射他口水光亮。他摩挲德拉科阴茎上每一条青筋，直到把它们全都容纳进自己喉舌中。那玩意儿在他嘴里进进出出，越来越粗，越来越烫。直到最后，他给它一个深喉，感觉德拉科几乎戳进他的胃里，精液终于溅出来，呛出他眼泪。

 

德拉科整个人仰起身子喘粗气，手胡乱揉他头发。我感觉我好像要重新付房租了。片刻后德拉科说，他将老二从哈利嘴里挪出，弓起身子和他接了一个虚弱的吻。

 

操……德拉科靠在沙发腿边说，我们这样……算不算在交往啊？

 

我不知道。哈利扯几张纸巾假装吐出嘴里精液（其实他全吞了下去）。你觉得呢。

 

那。德拉科习惯性地去寻找外套，摸出一根烟来点着。反正我单身啊，你单身吗？你单身的话我们交往一下？

 

德拉科的烟点着了。他用左手食指与中指夹着那根细细长长烟卷。他吸一口，烟灰要掉下来。

 

你家的烟灰缸呢。

 

德拉科一边急急忙忙问一边拿右手接住带火星烟灰。

 

掸地上啊。哈利说。我家没烟灰缸。

 

地上。德拉科重复。他半握着拳把手中烟灰放到茶几上的避孕套盒子上。此后他小心翼翼抽烟，让每一颗掉落烟灰落在纸盒面上。还是不要扔地上了吧。德拉科说。不然下次在地板上做的时候把烟灰蹭到身上多不好。他又抽一口烟，将烟头对着纸盒慢慢掸烟灰。

 

哈利注视德拉科用戴家族戒指的细手指捻起落在茶几上的烟灰。地板还是很凉，也有可能是因为他的老二还硬邦邦挺着，热乎乎的一团在睡裤里。他的鸡巴很热，他的心脏也很热，它们一起彤彤发红。他向德拉科爬过去，从背后抱住正在抽烟的金发男孩。那我们交往一下吧。哈利说。我也单身。带有犹疑地、哈利把嘴唇贴到男孩的后脖颈上。德拉科身上的Habit Rouge香水慢慢悠悠散发一点晦涩的香气。德拉科没有说话，安静时间长到他以为自己将要被拒绝。

 

哎。那你是我男朋友啊。

 

德拉科突然说。烟抽完了，德拉科把手放到腰上，覆盖哈利的手。

 

**那我是你男朋友啦。德拉科郑而重之地宣布。**

 

于是就这样，哈利收留了一个落魄的富二代花花公子，一个从不按时付房租的房客，另外收获了一个屁都不会干、却会贴心不乱掸烟灰的娇气男朋友。也是从这时开始，德拉科永远任性、永远孩子气、永远被宠坏，而哈利永远没法拒绝他的定律开始正式生效。这定律坚实如同牛顿的卷曲假发一样不可动摇。德拉科砰一下踢上哈利的公寓门，于是奇点爆炸，氢原子四下狂奔乱走，互相黏糊与组合，终于化作这一整个荒诞的、属于哈利与德拉科的、恋爱世界。

 

 

-

 

德拉科找到婚纱店的工作是很久以后的事情了，在此之前他是一只不折不扣的寄生虫。白天哈利出门上班，德拉科就在床上赖到十一点起床。起床后他花半小时在床上抽烟，清醒，再花两个小时洗脸，梳头。下午两点钟他出现在楼下咖啡店，点黑咖啡和面包卷坐到五点钟。五点半哈利下班回到家，从咖啡店捞出四处与漂亮男孩女孩搭讪的男朋友，两个人一起回到小小公寓。

 

哈利讨厌寄生虫。但他确实很喜欢德拉科。

 

想吃牛排。想吃焗蜗牛。想吃柠檬三文鱼。

 

德拉科在小小厨房门口对哈利背影讲。

 

没有。闭嘴。

 

那我要吃你的屁股。

 

那你吃。

 

德拉科灭掉烟。脾气很差地坐到厨房窗台上。操。我他妈受够了。德拉科贴着玻璃讲。 **我要钱。我要钱。钱钱钱钱钱。** 我不想过每周都穿同一条毛衣的狗日子了。操。

 

那你就要去找工作啊。哈利切南瓜。咔嚓咔嚓。金色南瓜被扔进锅里。我给你房子住还给你做饭，已经很费钱了好不好。

 

德拉科从窗台上跳下。

 

如果在圆厅贝克站你没有走上那节地铁车厢。如果我没有被臃肿人群挤到你面前。如果油腻腻啤酒肚男人没有去摸你的屁股。如果如果如果——

 

如果你爸爸没有受贿被法院拘留。哈利打破他嘟嘟哝哝的怨念。这个“如果”如此强有力，粉碎德拉科一切耷毛臭架子。德拉科撇下嘴角，抱起胳膊，鼓起脸颊。那你就不会有我这么迷人的男朋友了。德拉科小声说。是不是？你说、你说是不是？

 

是啊。没有你这么迷人——什么都不会干——寄生虫的——男朋友。

 

德拉科冷哼了一声，走到阳台去，阳台门哐的一声被砸上。过二十分钟哈利拿着奶油南瓜布丁去敲开矮小玻璃门：喂，又在抽烟啊。

 

抽烟啦。德拉科打开玻璃门，冲着哈利脸颊喷出一口烟雾。哈利被呛到，开始咳嗽。

 

去你妈的。他踢德拉科小腿。灭掉烟出来吃布丁，顺便看我算钱。

 

你发工资了啊？德拉科掐掉烟头扔在阳台地板上。

 

嗯，今天是工资日。哈利说。

 

 

 

在工资日做爱时哈利和德拉科心照不宣定下的秘密仪式。仪式一般以哈利清点钞票作为开始，以大家嘴贴嘴呼吸着新鲜钞票气味接吻作为后续。

 

**水费电费煤气费。** 哈利从几张钞票里抽出两张放在一边。 **早饭午饭地铁。** 哈利再从少的可怜的钞票里抽出两张放到一边。 **坏掉的电视机漏水的水管冬天的围巾和羊毛袜子。** 哈利再再从钞票中拿出两张——现在那堆钞票旧址上只剩下了一张干巴巴的五磅纸币。哈利把这五磅纸币小心地拿起来，塞进电视机上的窄口花瓶内。你要开始戒烟了。他最终转过头来对德拉科说。这个月你没有香烟钱了。

 

德拉科支起膝盖，手中夹着点燃香烟放到沙发面上。烟也要戒掉吗。他阴沉着脸嘟嘟哝哝。这日子也过的太他妈穷了吧。你的工资怎么只有这么一点啊？

 

嫌穷就赶紧走。哈利说。门在那。

 

才不要。德拉科从茶几上方探过身去，埋首哈利颈窝吐出一口烟，灰色烟气和他的亲吻一起轻飘飘落在哈利脸颊上。所以花瓶里还有五英镑，把那五英镑给我买烟好不好？然后我们就可以上床啦。

 

不好。五英镑是应急储备。想抽烟的话自己去找工作赚钱。哈利讲。我们很穷的你知不知道？

 

德拉科迅速垂头丧气，烧完的烟头被摁灭在沙发的破旧布面上。哈利去拍他的头。没关系。他说，虽然你没有烟可以吸，但是你还可以吸这个。他坐上德拉科的大腿，给没有香烟的烟鬼男孩一个吻，手带着德拉科的手伸入自己内裤。

 

这个替香烟，你觉得够不够？

 

够。当然他妈的够。烟鬼男孩德拉科重新精神抖擞，暂时忘记讨要吸烟费。哈利牌香烟吸一口抵得上五口。裤子内衣乱糟糟堆一堆，男孩和男孩缠在布面沙发的柔软角落里品咂异种香烟味。

 

操。操你妈的。哈利眼镜滑落到一边，仰着脸嘟嘟哝哝地骂脏话。好烟手德拉科懂得如何踅摸一支烟的滋味。他的舌头在每个角落滑动卷曲，勾出咕咕吱吱腻腻水声。吸一口，烟倒往嘴里流。关键时刻哈利攥着德拉科头发颤抖，白浊色液体落入烟鬼男孩口腔中。

 

你射好多啊。德拉科擦一擦嘴，说，脸往哈利胸膛上贴。

 

我的头发迟早要让你拽掉。

 

拽掉就拽掉，反正也没几根。哈利也跟着小声喃喃。突然他猛地坐起来，下巴磕到德拉科额头。他越过德拉科脊背去够衣服，从德拉科口袋中把皱巴巴五英镑掏出来又塞到自己口袋里。

 

你干嘛！那是我的香烟钱！

 

哈利转头对他微笑：

 

不好意思，我忘记留安全套钱了。

 

他重新坐回沙发挨住他的烟鬼爱人：这个月你只有我可以吸了——没有香烟。一包也没有。除非你找到工作。


	2. Chapter 2

于是故事的第二幕里德拉科走在冬日的街头，浑身散发着“我要找工作我是个无业游民我再不找工作就要饿死了”的颓败气息。然后他路过了一家婚纱店。街上有很多人。女人。男人。不男不女人。许多女人男人不男不女人在这里停下又走开，看婚纱店橱窗里贩卖虚假爱情的美梦。德拉科也停下来，注视巨大玻璃内蕾丝花边和提纱交叠，白色绣球花团簇在树脂新娘身旁，笔挺灰色西装与领带作优雅的陪衬。

 

婚纱哎。婚纱。一对男女走进去了。一对男女又走出来了。有的傻子抱着婚纱快乐奔向婚姻坟墓。有的傻子撞得鲜血淋漓把婚纱还回来。德拉科准备提脚离开。异性恋的美满与离合毕竟并不适用于他这种男孩。可是就在这时他看到了那个招聘启事——亮闪闪、五彩缤纷、美丽的招聘启事——

 

本店诚招婚纱模特，男女不限，薪资优渥，有意者请速进店洽谈。

 

-

 

所以这就是你找到工作的全过程？

 

对啊。

 

夜晚很安静。德拉科和哈利并排坐在狭小阳台上的双人椅里。哈利在摆弄一只足球明星手办，德拉科抽出口袋里最后一根烟。遥远的车水马龙在他们脚下流过，变成灯流与不真切的喇叭声。所以你成了一个男装模特。哈利掐着足球明星的腰说。我在和一个男装模特上床。听起来好诱人啊。他笑。哎，你会每天打领带站在门口和顾客说你好吗？

 

我是模特耶。又不是服务生。德拉科把烟点着，在灰蒙蒙气体里寻找哈利嘴唇。唔。亲一下。德拉科讲，这一下子我不是寄生虫了吧，你看，我也开始赚钱了。

 

希望你不要第三天就被炒掉。就像你前两份工作一样。哈利说。哎，庆祝你找到工作，我们做一下？

 

德拉科说：好，等我把这支烟抽完。

 

烟还没有烧完，哈利先蹲在地上给德拉科口。那玩意儿在接过两次吻之后硬的不像话，哈利用脸颊蹭它，看德拉科的小腹一起一伏急速地鼓起又陷下。我说，德拉科。他舔一口紫红色龟头。 **你怎么他妈做多少次还是这副处男样，摸两把就硬。** 他含住德拉科茎身。

 

**你他妈的自制力呢。**

 

**摸两把不硬叫阳痿。** 德拉科抚平心跳再抽一口烟，讲。他努力让自己不去低头看哈利毛茸茸头发长在自己大腿间的样子。那会让他更硬的。真的。他不去看。但是眼皮底下就是能看到哈利在很认真地吞吐他的老二的样子，头一耸一耸地动。哈利的鼻子靠到了他阴毛上，像某种激烈活动的小动物一样，在那儿呼哧呼哧喷着水气。他开始舔他的囊袋，手指加柔软口腔在他阴茎根部咕嘟嘟地吞咽口水。德拉科抬起头来再抽一口烟，努力忍下狠狠按住哈利脑袋的欲望。我操。他用小腿勾住哈利的肩膀。你含深点好不好。

 

深喉了四五次德拉科实在捱不过去了。再含一下，射在里面还是射出去啊。他哑着嗓子问哈利。结果哈利迅速把德拉科的老二从嘴巴里抽出来，下巴支在德拉科膝盖上问：

 

哎，要是换别的男的舔你，你也能射出来啊？

 

我操。德拉科爆粗口。你他妈能不要在这时候当问题小能手吗？我都要射了。

 

那女的舔你你会不会射？

 

你有病。

 

你说啊。哈利用手指戳刺他茎身。你说了，我再给你口一次啊。两次也OK。

 

那我要是说能，你还给我口吗？

 

哈利绿色眼珠转一圈，又转一圈。被含过的老二暴露在空气中真的很冷。德拉科拽着哈利的脸让他嘴重新凑过来。你把这次做完了不成吗。靠。是谁他妈说要和我做的啊。

 

哈利终于张开嘴。德拉科舒了一口气。

 

烟烧到了头。哈利凑前一点。

 

他咬了德拉科的老二一下。

 

咬的不重，但也是咬。德拉科被吓到，猛地射出来，黏糊糊喷了哈利一脸。哈利站起来用睡衣袖子抹一把，就往阳台门口走。

 

你有病啊，你咬我干嘛。德拉科把烟头朝他扔。你想让我萎啊是不是。

 

没给你咬断你谢谢我吧。

 

哈利面无表情从阳台外探出脑袋说。

 

 

-

 

第二天德拉科去婚纱店上班。头一次，他在早晨七点半起了床。哈利在卫生间眯着眼睛刷牙时看到镜子里的德拉科，差点惊讶到吞掉牙膏沫。

 

早啊。德拉科和男友打招呼。哈利不说话，咕噜噜漱口，躲开德拉科乱伸乱摸的手走出门去。

 

洗漱穿衣服一个小时。吃饭三分钟。然后去挤地铁到邦德街四十分钟。九点半德拉科出现在那家婚纱店门口。长得像癞蛤蟆的店长瞟他一眼，让店员带他到库房去换衣服。二十分钟后，他穿着巨大蓬蓬裙式婚纱走出来，带着上挑眼线与艳色口红端坐到展台中央圆凳上。抹胸礼服，高腰束身衣，白色军靴式高跟鞋与皮质手套。德拉科从对面镜子里看到自己，有点绝望地闭上了眼睛。

 

是的。德拉科现在是个婚纱模特。不是他和哈利说过的男装模特。婚纱模特嘛——谁和你说只有女孩子才能做婚纱模特的？中性婚纱。店长就是这么堂而皇之地介绍的。所以要一个中性模特才能表现出它的美感。所以蓬蓬裙要配军靴，花边要搭皮手套。

 

中性个屁。

 

德拉科赌一千磅这个未露面的设计师是个 **喜爱穿蕾丝内裤** 与男友上床的 **死基佬** 。不过还是感谢他：不用动脑不用出力只要克服羞耻心盛装坐一天就有工资拿的工作——很适合他这种除吃喝玩乐外一无所长的落魄富二代。这份工作唯一耗费他精力的就是要瞒住他爱嘲笑人的男友，在每天下班前把口红与香水味道消磨的干干净净——

 

然后接着假装自己是个充满魅力的该死的男装模特。

 

 

哈利讨厌别人对他撒谎，虽然他自己骗人倒从来都是张口就来（比如经常骗他物价越来越高，所以他的香烟钱要减半）。德拉科坐在圆凳上，看一对年轻男女走进来对婚纱展柜指指点点。婚纱店，模特，工作，这几个关键词既然已经正确，那么向哈利隐瞒他其实是个女装模特应该也不算撒谎——等发工资的时候再告诉他也不迟。

 

**总不能和自己的男朋友承认自己靠穿女装出卖美色来赚钱——他还要脸。**

 

德拉科想象第一个月工资发下来的情景：他会拿着一厚摞钞票——沉甸甸、香喷喷的崭新钞票，走回家去，拍到他们的小小茶几上，看哈利的绿眼睛像Boucheron的绿宝石戒指一样亮起来。他可以去Liberty给哈利买条贵死人的围巾。还有羊毛袜。新衬衣。他还可以去楼下便利店买好多盒安全套——不像现在，他们每月的安全套预算只有五磅。两盒Durex，还是在楼下搞促销的时候。润滑剂的预算低的更可怜。贫穷男孩们只好用口水和精液加漫长前戏代替奢侈的甘油与乳化剂。哈利一定会很高兴的。他会忘记德拉科在工作性质上欺骗了他，转而和他在钞票铺制的地毯上好好做场爱，那种做到腿肚子都在抽筋的爱。

 

就这样，德拉科从工资想到安全套，从安全套想到多汁水果一样饱满诱人的、他的男友，以及他男友赠与他的无穷性爱。于是他的毛孔和阴茎一起在雪纺织料下蠢蠢欲动。 **_在工作时间公共场合手淫绝对不是个好主意。_ ** 德拉科吞咽一口口水，把思绪重新拽回到工资上去。

 

钱真是好东西。德拉科想。钱能让他的男朋友笑眯眯为他买香烟。钱能让他带着定制衬衣盒子放到他男友面前。钱能让他们坐飞机环绕一个世界。钱能买到墙那么高的一摞安全套。德拉科开始发现束身衣和皮手套都勒得太紧，富有奇妙的暗示意味——（他还没有和哈利试过这种把戏，SM和换装什么的）——而他坐在圆凳上，阴茎由于下流幻想而勃起，孤独地在巨大裙摆下半挺着，像一个荒诞伫立的笑话。

 

如果有了钱我要买十万只安全套。再把十万只安全套吹成气球，染上红橙黄绿塞进他和哈利的小小公寓，墙就会被撑得鼓起来。德拉科漫无目的地在心底自言自语扯皮，制造幻想。我要在公交汽车上把老二塞进哈利身体里，然后像两只正在交配的海兔一样随汽车波浪颠簸翻动。

 

海兔。海兔是雌雄同体的生物。德拉科托下巴，舔嘴唇，吃到苦涩味道的芬芳口红。现在我也是一只海兔了。穿着蓬蓬裙和皮手套的金色头发海兔。那么哈利就是一只绿眼睛、有窄小屁股、穿松松垮垮裤子的黑色头发海兔。海兔和海兔在沙滩上交配。一前一后。他的老二插在哈利紧又湿的屁股里。德拉科想着，感觉阴茎快要爆炸了。他回想哈利蹲在他面前给他做口活的样子。操。光是想到哈利绿闪闪的眼睛就让他的脊椎骨一阵发麻。别想了别想了别想了。你又不是在生物课上对着女老师偷偷撸出来的十五岁小男孩。德拉科对自己说。但裙底开始慢慢变湿，他的脸越来越烫。那玩意儿上的每条青筋都在嘣嘣往外跳。靠。

 

就在这时癞蛤蟆店长突然出现了。他突然地拍了拍他冒汗的肩膀，德拉科的阴茎猛地抽动射了出来。喂喂！你手机在更衣间响了三次啦！去看有什么事！把它关掉成静音好不好？店长摇摇摆摆走远了。德拉科慢慢从圆台上站起来，内裤上粘的浓稠精液往下掉落至他大腿面上。他沿着店里的墙壁往更衣间挪动，感觉所有人的眼光都穿过了白色蕾丝看到了他的泥泞内裤。

 

操。在离更衣间三步远的时候他飞快逃也似的奔进了那扇巨大门内。他从裙子下面摸了一把湿乎乎内裤，又从储物柜里掏出自己的手机和外套来。闪烁电子屏幕上有三个未接来电，全部来自他的男友哈利·波特。

 

用纸巾把湿漉漉内裤擦干净后，德拉科回拨电话给哈利。Now it's impossible to connect to the receiver, please call later。冰冷机器女声回答他。操。德拉科下意识咬嘴唇又发觉自己咬到粘腻口红膏体。操。他重新拨打哈利的电话号码，高跟鞋在地砖上吧嗒嗒磕节奏。

 

Now it's impossible to connect to the receiver, please call later。冰冷机器女声再次回答他。

 

哈利到底要干嘛？德拉科把手机揣回外衣口袋，拉扯裙摆走出更衣室。已经十一点了。他看墙壁上钟表。下午四点就可以收工回家了。哈利又在闹不知名的别扭了。德拉科往展台前走，确定了这一点。反正过几天他自己就会恢复正常的。不管了。

 

哈利·波特最大的本领就是口不对心——除了在性方面非常诚实。德拉科忍不住偷偷笑。他瞥一眼癞蛤蟆店长，见他正在低头在柜台后，于是他把忍住的半份笑容完完全全笑出来。德拉科想自己最近怕是有点变蠢了。变得和哈利的那个红毛朋友一样蠢。不不不，还是比那个红毛好一点点。他最近特别喜欢自顾自地笑，这大概是恋爱的某种不可避免的副作用。总之啦，恋爱就是让人变得不像正常人类。

 

 

-

 

中午开始下雪了。在准备午餐前他见到了这家婚纱店的设计师兼老板——那场面简直像灾难一样。他眼睁睁看着潘西·帕金森走进店门，对着他瞪大了眼，然后大声咯咯笑了足足三分钟——不止是灾难，而且是彻头彻尾、惨绝人寰的世界级悲剧——德拉科宁可终生不再有性生活也不想看到这幅场面（假的）。

 

德拉科·马尔福？潘西笑完之后，一边抹眼泪一边对他说。

 

为什么世界这么大，而他偏偏和潘西·帕金森狭路相逢？德拉科从展台中间走下来，用手背恶狠狠地抹掉嘴上的口红，叉着腰，尽可能让自己看起来男人一点（虽然现在他穿着束身衣，腰比女人还要细）——是的，你有意见吗？帕金森？

 

没有，没有。之后他看到潘西耀武扬威地对癞蛤蟆店长挥手：我让你们找个漂亮男孩做模特，你们就选了这家伙？

 

德拉科瞪大了眼：等等，这是你的店？这变态衣服不会是你设计的吧？

 

潘西妩媚地微笑（德拉科想去掐死她）：当然了——德拉科，我追在你屁股后面那么多年，你难道都不知道我是学服装设计的？这么品味独特的衣服当然是我的设计品。毕业后我至少给你写过十张卡片——请你到邦德街我的店上坐坐，你是不是都不记得？

 

**报应啊，报应。** 潘西袅袅婷婷朝他走过来，说。可怜的马尔福，爸爸破产了，大少爷变成了兔子，在我这儿讨生活。潘西眼睛闪亮：怎么样，马尔福少爷，要不要陪我睡一晚，明天我就让你换了这套衣服，穿个正常点的男装什么的——

 

德拉科气鼓鼓地瞪着她。他很想大声说“我不干了！”，然后把身上的狗屁婚纱裙子和军靴甩掉，走到店外去，但是这时哈利蹦到了他脑子里，拿着一把机关枪对准他的胸口：

 

**我们很穷的你知不知道？**

 

哈利按动扳机，对他一通扫射——射碎他买十万只避孕套的幻想。德拉科在原地思考了片刻，终于屈辱地对潘西露出了微笑：

 

潘西，你可不可以看在我们从小认识的份上给我换件衣服？

 

不可以。潘西也对他微笑。这是我辛辛苦苦设计出的新款婚纱喔——德拉科，我百分百相信你的魅力，快好好穿着它，为我的商店招徕顾客吧。


	3. Chapter 3

-

 

哈利站在邦德街上，从婚纱店的巨大玻璃往里看。夜晚已经来到，店铺里灯光流动，而他的男朋友穿着一身可笑的白蓬蓬裙，涂着艳色的口红坐在灯光最亮的展台上，坐在一个正在喝茶的美丽女孩身边。那女孩看起来就打着富有标签——哈利有点苦涩地想。除此之外，他还发现德拉科这样装扮该死的很好看。那家伙踩着一双改良军靴式样的高跟长靴，长腿搭在一起，蓬蓬裙下摆垂在他大腿半中央——这样的德拉科和他最疯狂的绮梦里的幻想不谋而合。他咽了一口口水，颇为酸楚地看到那美丽女孩用手摸了摸德拉科的脑袋。

 

德拉科会穿蕾丝边内裤吗？

 

**他的男朋友是个兔子。** 哈利咬着嘴唇——他早该想到德拉科这种百无一用的废柴不会找到正经工作的——果然，那个不要脸的家伙成了一个 **出卖美色的兔子** 。哈利从橱窗外走过去。

 

是你一天到晚催他工作的。哈利听到有人在他脑袋里说。

 

我可没让他去当 **兔子** ！

 

那你早该想到那家伙除了脸以外一无是处的。

 

哈利挺了挺背，从围巾里朝外吐出一口呵气。德拉科为什么要说自己是个男装模特？他为什么要骗我？他和那个女人到底是什么关系？哈利突然发觉关于德拉科的一切里，他除了能够勉强答出德拉科的性癖好这道题，剩下的全都一头雾水 **（现在他甚至觉得这道题他也做不对了）** ：他对德拉科的过去知之甚少，对德拉科未来的打算同样一无所知。他在街上匆匆一瞥为此人心动，然而他从来没有能把握这个人的能力。

 

这他妈是什么狗屁恋爱啊。哈利对自己小声说。

 

他往最近的巴士公车站走，从手里掏出破破烂烂的小手机给德拉科发短信：

 

我来接你下班，在邦德街公车站。

 

发完短信他又翻早晨的通话记录，在他给德拉科打了三个未接电话的下面，显示德拉科给他打的两个未接来电。哈利盯着那个小小的红色感叹号标志看了半天，然后莫名其妙地笑了。

 

 

-

 

 

公车站人很少。德拉科坐在广告牌长椅上，看哈利站在垃圾桶旁，脚有一搭没一搭地往空中踢。喂。他喊。你不冷啊？你过来坐啊。哈利不看他，于是德拉科也没有继续喊。

 

巴士来了一辆又走开一辆，公车站上的人来来往往，夜幕压低霓虹灯闪烁。德拉科托着脸看，哈利的半张脸埋在厚厚围巾里，看起来毛茸茸的，像动物一样。

 

过了五分钟吧，大概。公交车来了。滴滴。滴滴。车站上的人迅速挤在了车门口。车厢里人很多，车下人还很多。这辆车像开了水龙头却没有拔掉栓塞的逼仄浴缸，将一众各色男人女人吞进嘴里。在混杂水流中，德拉科和哈利一前一后挤到了车厢末尾，那里一个老人正颤颤巍巍从最角落位置上站起。

 

让一让，让一让。老人说着，摇摇摆摆走向下车门。德拉科眼疾手快坐上那个角落坐位，在一众蓝色灰色棕色黑色眼瞳的仇恨目光中，他悠然自得翘起腿来，带着让人生气的懒洋洋傻笑看着哈利。

 

想坐吗。德拉科拉着长腔对哈利说。想坐就过来啊。

 

哈利翻白眼看向窗外。

 

德拉科拉过哈利，把他按到自己腿上坐下。

 

你不是来接我下班吗？怎么不理我啊？你在别扭什么啊。德拉科用手指戳哈利的腰。

 

你管我呢。哈利挣扎要站起来，又被德拉科拽下去。他又挣扎要站起来，又被拽下去。

 

德拉科从后面抱住哈利。 **喂。你不要动了好不好。你动来动去我都要被你蹭硬了。**

 

哈利被气笑：你怎么他妈每天动不动就硬？他转过头去瞪德拉科。你是不是上班看到一个好看女孩就硬啊？是不是去酒吧不小心撞到一个美女就硬啊？你他妈一天到晚硬来硬去的，你脑子长在上面还是下面啊？

 

靠。我他妈对我自己男朋友硬也算不对啊。德拉科也瞪眼。那以后我不对着你硬好不好？你以后不要来找我睡觉。

 

操你妈德拉科。哈利沉默半晌开口讲。听到没。德拉科你是个傻子。

 

喂！干嘛骂我。

 

就骂你。

 

就在德拉科绞尽脑汁思考刻薄话时，哈利低下头去，用嘴唇去堵住了德拉科还要还嘴的嘴唇。

 

你在干吗……喂……

 

哈利去舔舐德拉科牙齿与唇角，嘴唇包含嘴唇，舌头在唇缝里摩擦。我在亲你。喘息空隔哈利回答。还是你更想吵架？

 

德拉科转动眼珠。

 

那还是亲我吧。他说，仰起头，去勾住哈利的舌尖。

 

 

-

 

在昏沉夜色中行驶的公交车是一辆没有帆的船。他们坐在最后一排的角落，仿佛住进用毛呢大衣围起来的秘密丛林。没人注意到哈利坐在德拉科大腿上扭来扭去，半歪着把涨红的脸贴到右边冰冷车窗玻璃上好降温；也没人注意到德拉科的两只手都钻进了哈利的裤裆，在哈利大衣下形成鼓鼓的一团。

 

没人注意。

 

德拉科。德拉科德拉科。唔。哈利把头埋进德拉科颈窝里急促地呼吸，因为公交车上的 **热辣手活** ，他整个人鲜软成一滩融掉的草莓果冻。德拉科的手指狠狠捏过哈利肿胀的龟头，嘴唇隔着衬衣咬住哈利的乳首。他的舌头在浆挺布料外打转，吸吮，于是哈利的乳头从平坦乳晕中慢慢凸立起，变成一颗圆滚的细小果粒，让德拉科口舌的温度源源不断流入到他肋骨间，变成阴茎头上流出的粘液。

 

唔。哈利叫出声来。操。德拉科。 **干我** 。他的声音因为情欲而变得虚弱恳求。

 

**干我，德拉科，现在。**

 

他们四目相对。恋爱中的莫名斗气让他们互相挑衅。你要我干你。德拉科用眼神询问。在这儿？干你？对。哈利合拢双腿夹住德拉科手臂，磨蹭。秘密丛林在厚重冬季衣物下生长，流淌欲望和黏糊糊体液。干我。在这儿。快点。

 

那你先说你到底在别扭什么。德拉科讲。

 

这又不是交易！

 

是交易。你告诉我你在生什么气，我干你。很公平。

 

马尔福。哈利试图拉下脸来——但是他失败了。德拉科的手指还在他阴茎上揉捏。该死。他找得到他每个敏感点，他把他摸得舒服死了。你和我谈交易。他想去咬德拉科，拽他明晃晃的金发，去狠狠地把他的嘴唇嘬出血来。他竟然和他谈交易。你不干拉倒。哈利把德拉科的手往出拽。你不干拉倒。说第二次的时候他差点吼出来了。

 

别吼，别吼，人们都要听到了。

 

德拉科 突然笑起来，邪恶蓝色眼睛眯成一条缝。

 

你生气的时候蛮可爱的。哎。真的。比你平时死人脸可爱。

 

哈利翻一个白眼。

 

真的蛮可爱啦。德拉科说。好了好了，别生气了。他的手在哈利阴茎上轻轻握一下。

 

我们做吧 。

 

 

 

公交车在路上颠簸，向前走，大雪天气和红绿灯让它的步子变得磕磕绊绊。德拉科的手指就随着公交车发动机的震动频率在哈利身体内抽插。哈利的手臂抱着前排座椅靠背，屁股转动好让德拉科的指尖一次次碾过自己的敏感点。水汽在他裤子里蔓延开。他刚刚射出的热乎乎精液被德拉科重新塞进后面，又因为逐渐松动的甬道再次黏糊糊流出。 **他需要两根手指，三根手指，四根五根六根手指，一整只手臂。** 他的身体开始叫嚣不满意。他的整个身体变得空荡荡，需要被完完整整地填满。德拉科的手指再次划过他的前列腺点，在那里又按又揉。哈利感觉整个骨盆都烧了起来。他的阴茎还是半软的，精液却几乎立刻涌了出来。他的脑子空白掉，但仍然模糊感觉到自己的括约肌正在抽动，不知餍足地将德拉科的手指含得更深，肠液汩汩淌出来，他猜他的裤子一定全湿透了。

 

太美妙了。他喘着粗气。几乎忘了自己正在一辆人满为患的公交车上。他弯曲脊背，钩起脚尖，沉醉在无休无止的酥麻、热潮与颤栗中。就在这时德拉科的手指突然抽了出来，在肛门口处轻微地啵了一声。哈利恼怒地转过头去。嘿。屁股抬起来。别皱眉。德拉科哑着嗓子说。你舒服够了，我要进去了。

 

几乎没费什么力气，他的湿漉漉甬道轻松容纳进德拉科阴茎的大半。德拉科把他的裤子拉下来，让裤腰贴在他大腿根上，他的屁股就赤裸裸贴着德拉科的裤子。毛呢布料弄得他的屁股痒痒的。他扶着前排车座小幅度地立起来，又坐下去，肠壁开始愉快地收缩，一口一口吞咽下德拉科的阴茎。啧啧的水声在公交车角落暗暗响动。

 

你咬得真紧。德拉科在他耳朵后说着让人脸红心跳的下流话。你的脸简直红透了。你喜欢当着别人的面被我操，是不是？想一想，现在可能有人正在看着我们呢。看你的屁股被我的老二干。看你的那玩意儿挺起来。你喜欢吗？德拉科双手托起哈利的屁股，让龟头在他肛门眼处摩擦。你喜欢吗？

 

我喜欢。我喜欢。哈利急促地嘟哝。你进来，进来德拉科。靠。你进来。

 

那你说你喜不喜欢？

 

我说过我喜欢了！

 

不够。德拉科假装无辜去吻他喉结，在他脖子上嘬一口。说多一点，你知道要说什么。

 

哈利停顿了一下。因为情欲他的眼睛蒙上一层生理性的泪水。他当然知道德拉科想听什么。做爱时刻他们都是没有理智的年轻动物。德拉科需要支配他的快感，就像他也需要被支配的快感一样——哈利最终恶狠狠喘一口气转过头，嘴唇贴到德拉科下颌上。我喜欢你操我。他说，声音颤抖。接着操我。德拉科。求……求求你。

 

那你要我怎么操你？

 

要你把老二插进我屁股里。狠狠插进来。按到前列腺点上。去舔我的乳头。我 **要你操我。操到我哭出来。** 德拉科，你听到没有？你能不能快点干……

 

哈利的话没有说完，德拉科就按着他的盆骨让他迅速坐实在了他大腿上。他的阴茎拓开哈利紧致甬道，几乎整根没入。呃啊。哈利超大声地呻吟了一声，德拉科立刻紧张地捂住了他的嘴。但是背对他们站着的高个子黑皮肤男人还是突然转过了头。他发现我们了。德拉科盯着高个子男人阴沉迷惑的目光，贴在哈利耳朵旁说。拜你所赐，现在他知道我在干你了。只要他想，他低头就能看到你光溜溜的屁股 **咬着我的老二** ，看到你整条湿透的裤子。

 

这话立竿见影，哈利的肠壁立即缩紧，差点绞出德拉科精液。在黑影幢幢里哈利把落在膝盖的裤腰往上拉，遮住自己笔挺向外吐露粘液的阴茎。他不会看到的，哈利像是求证似的对德拉科小声说，对不对？然后他抬头，眼神和高个子的阴沉男人碰了个正着——

 

我什么都知道，我什么都看到了——那男人的眼神像在这么说。

 

就在这时公交车剧烈地颠簸了一下，汽车仿佛是从一块巨大石头上跨了过去。哈利感觉到体腔被猛然戳刺到，紧接着德拉科开始迅速地抬起胯骨操弄他。 **咕吱咕吱。** 肠液伴随肉体拍打的声音变成细密泡沫，又啪嚓碎掉。日。伦敦怎么会有这么凹凸不平的街道呢。 **全世界都在晃悠，全世界都在进进出出，全世界挤进他的屁股里，全世界都在操他，** 在他的前列腺点上研磨。汽车发动机吭哧吭哧地颤抖，德拉科也低低地呻吟。终点站遥远得不可思议。

 

德拉科再一次狠狠撞进去，肉体贴合发出令人脸红的扑滋声。别。别。他去推德拉科。那个男人要看到我们了。可是德拉科咬着哈利的肩膀，没听到似的手指继续在哈利胸膛与小腹上胡乱地摸索，掐他的皮肤。紧接着，哈利还未来得及再次抗议，德拉科的头已经钻到他衬衣下面，含住了他的老二，又是舔又是吸。前后夹击，哈利感觉他的阴茎要肿涨到炸裂了。他缺氧一般喘着气，带着惴惴不安的惶恐去迎合德拉科的节奏。

 

——咳咳。咳咳咳。头顶响起一阵刺耳的咳嗽声。他们被发现了。哈利猛地一缩，精液与前列腺液全喷在德拉科嘴里。呜！嗯！他尖锐地叫出来，甬道一吸一合快速收缩，让德拉科也立刻射了出来。我们被发现了。哈利低头哽咽，惊讶地发现自己的声音那么嘶哑、简直像在哭泣。德拉科低声咒骂了一句，说了操之类的废话。然后他把头重新从哈利衬衣下摆下伸出来，对着夜晚的车窗倒影抹了抹凌乱头发。这之后他慢慢抬头，发现周围所有的人都因为哈利的尖叫而看了过来。

 

哈利的大衣足够长。德拉科安慰自己似的想，接着他伸手环住哈利的腰，好让哈利能在衣服下慢慢把裤子拉起。

 

唔。哈利又喘起气来。德拉科。你还没有出去。它压到那里了——

 

周围开始骚动。也可能是德拉科的幻觉，但是所有人好像都透过哈利垂到地上的厚重大衣、看到了他们 **黏在一起的生殖器** 。不可能。德拉科安慰自己。阴沉男人再次与他对上目光。我看到了。他的眼神好像在说。德拉科颤抖了一下，背上的汗变得冰冷。他没发现我们。谁都没发现我们。德拉科自言自语地说。哈利慢慢坐起来扭动，好让德拉科的老二从他屁股里滑出来。

 

说点什么。哈利催促他。不然整辆车的人都要知道我们在这里做了。

 

好、好。德拉科语无伦次，最后他拍打着哈利的后背大声对无形观众喊：

 

**你晕车这么严重啊？再忍一忍，我们马上就要到了。**

 

真是扯淡。德拉科说完之后四周的人群好像安静下来了。哈利已经抽好了裤子，眼睛完全从情欲的迷蒙中清醒过来，绿幽幽地瞥了一眼德拉科。真是扯淡。他说。我再也不会做这样的事了——德拉科，和你在一起没几件事是正常的。日。婚纱模特。亏你想的出来。操。

 

 

-

 

嘀——嘀嘀嘀——

 

公交车性爱结束了，汽车停下得猝不及防。他们跟随人群走下车。风吹过，湿乎乎的裤子在长大衣里紧紧贴着哈利的屁股，超级冷。到家了。他和德拉科相顾无言走进公寓单元门，走上楼梯，走到顶楼哈利去摸钥匙开门，德拉科就靠在走廊墙壁上，想去摸一支烟来抽。然而他的手在口袋里转了两圈发觉并没有烟在。操。他小声嘟哝。我没烟啦。

 

哈利没有理他。

 

开了门，他们一前一后走进房间，哈利摘掉脖子上的围巾，德拉科立刻把冰冷的手贴到他脖子上去。

 

挪开。哈利一把把德拉科的手打开，然后走进了卫生间。

 

他的男友又在犯病了。德拉科坐到沙发上，盯着卫生间门的黄铜把手看。我到底又惹到他哪儿了？他想了半天都没想明白，于是他走过去，去敲卫生间门。

 

哈利拧开门。干嘛。他问。屁股光溜溜地面对德拉科，深红色的半硬阴茎还在往下掉水珠。德拉科咽了一口口水，想问的问题都忘了个精光，他的眼睛挪到天花板角落上，嗫嚅了半天，他小声问：刚刚车上没有带套，要不要我帮你清理？

 

哈利看了他一会儿，讲：那你进来吧。

 

德拉科走进卫生间，很多余地关上门，将只有他们两个的卫生间与空荡荡屋子隔绝开来。哈利撅起屁股趴在浴缸边上。毛巾和水盆在洗衣机上面，他说，自己拿。德拉科在水槽里哗啦啦洗好手，走过去把毛巾蘸湿，扒开哈利臀缝，看到他有点红肿的穴口。

 

德拉科用热毛巾去擦拭那里，听到哈利轻声倒吸气。

 

疼啊？

 

哈利没好气讲：你自己被戳一下看看啊。

 

德拉科小心翼翼地用手指把那里掰开一点，看到深红色肉壁。他咽口水（奇怪的生理性反应）：那你下一次就不要 **扭来扭去** 啊。他说。你自己每次做的时候扭得很起劲。

 

闭嘴吧操。

 

德拉科就闭上嘴，慢慢做手里的活。他先是用毛巾给哈利擦那儿，用手指慢慢地往外拨弄他留下的体液，但是这过程随着哈利喘气的声音越来越急促而变了质。

 

 

 

喂。

 

哈利坐在浴缸边上，光腿搭在德拉科肩上，他制止德拉科舔弄的动作，把阴茎从德拉科嘴里小心扶出来。现在跪着的德拉科直直面对着他发红的龟头，德拉科吞下口水，觉得自己很难做出严肃的姿态。

 

德拉科。

 

哈利喊他。

 

啊？

 

你喜欢我吗？

 

……啊？

 

你喜欢我吗？

 

哈利弯下腰来。他们的鼻尖碰在一起。

 

哈利在呼吸。

 

但德拉科觉得他好像失去了这项生理机能。

 

你不喜欢我吧？

 

……啊？

 

德拉科摇了摇脑袋。

 

你不喜欢我吧。哈利支着下巴。你其实没有非常喜欢我吧？

 

我……

 

但我非常喜欢你啊。是那种看到你就觉得你在发亮的喜欢。非常非常喜欢喜欢。

 

哈利接着说。

 

**所以要不你就不要当我男朋友了吧。**

 

德拉科把手里的毛巾放到水槽里。

 

哈利从浴缸边上滑下来，从德拉科身边走过去，往卫生间门口走。

 

我还没有给你口完。德拉科突然喊。让我做完啊。

 

不用了。哈利说。我今天很困。拜拜。

 

他“砰”地一声又把卫生间的门合上。

 

德拉科不知所以地蹲在地上，嘴边没有哈利的鸡巴没有哈利的大腿什么都没有。他像一条在空气中游泳的金鱼一样，徒劳无功地张嘴好几次，结果发现自己的肺非常疼。


	4. Chapter 4

 

布雷斯坐上去邦德街的公交车时收到了潘西对他下午短信的回复：

 

——我们店今天新找到了漂亮男孩做模特，用不着你来。

——{偷笑}{偷笑}

——哦，对了，那个男模是我的前男友喔{偷笑}

 

布雷斯下决心他一定不会用这个潘西用过的那个傻逼表情符了（发明偷笑这个表情符的人应该被烧死），然后他把手机揣进兜里。公交车颠簸，他的头在吊环上撞了一下。 **邦德街到了。** 汽车停下来。潘西的短信让他失去了在这站下车的理由，于是他只好接着站在那。一个老人下车了，两个男孩挤了上来，其中一个金发的坐到了那个老人空出的位置上，而另一个黑发男孩被金发男孩拽到了自己腿上。

 

这是什么讨人嫌的该死爱情——布雷斯嘴角抽搐了一下，很不愉快地发现那对GAY情侣正在黏黏糊糊。虽然他们坐在最后一排的角落，又穿着厚重的毛呢大衣，遮挡了布雷斯的视线，但布雷斯还是直觉地认为那个金发男孩好像在低头啃他男友的脖子。布雷斯想，真让人厌恶啊。 **恋爱的情侣们。**

 

接下来的一路上布雷斯都在盯着那对情侣看。根本不是因为 **羡慕** 什么的——只是 **无聊** 而已。那对情侣越来越黏糊，嘴唇好像已经粘在一起分不开了。操。布雷斯觉得自己非常可悲。他连潘西的手都没有拉过！而这对GAY已经在公共车上激情拥吻了。世道没有公平可言。他继续盯着那对情侣——然后他发现了更不愉快的事，他们好像在那角落对彼此——动手动脚。正在这时公交车紧急刹车，他被惯性甩到车位去，正好站在那对GAY的旁边。他离他们太近了，甚至于有一瞬间他怀疑自己听到了那个黑发男孩的喘息声。

 

太令人作呕了。真的。

 

布雷斯阴沉着脸瞪了那对GAY一眼——和金发男孩的目光恰好对上。为什么不把这些讨人嫌的情侣装在一起，放到火箭上直接射进太空里去？太气人了——布雷斯从口袋里摸出手机给潘西发短信。

 

——你肯定不敢相信，公交车上有一对GAY正在我眼皮子底下 **搞来搞去** 。我的眼睛瞎了。

——{偷笑}{偷笑}

 

他为什么也在发那个傻逼表情？按完发送后布雷斯才意识到这个问题。好吧……不管怎么说从屏幕上看起来他和潘西还蛮般配的。一个偷笑的女人和一个偷笑的男人。非常般配，政府应该把他们两个抓起来，强迫他们穿上潘西设计的婚纱礼服，然后塞给他们一张结婚证。

 

——有什么不敢相信的，这听起来 **完完全全** 像我前男友会做的事。

 

潘西的回复来得非常快。

 

布雷斯又瞪了一眼那对GAY情侣，他们还抱在一起粘来粘去。恶心。布雷斯看着那个金发男孩，觉得若此人不是GAY的话，将会是潘西喜欢的那类男孩。苍白，纤瘦，老是带着一点玩世不恭的微笑。布雷斯仿佛觉得那个黑发男孩变成了潘西：潘西和金发男孩坐在公交车上，在众目睽睽下进行热辣的PUBLIC SEX。

 

这听起来也 **完完全全** 像潘西能做出来的事。

 

——你们都没有羞耻心和公德心的吗！！！！！！！！！！！

 

布雷斯愤怒地敲打手机键盘。

 

——做好人会快乐吗？布雷斯大善人？

 

潘西又一次飞快地回复了他的短信。

 

——最起码我的良心不会受到煎熬{愤怒}{愤怒}

 

布雷斯发送出这条短信，然后开始认真思索潘西说的话里哪些是真的哪些是假的：潘西的前男友是一个花花公子。这种有钱人家的少爷会去当婚纱店男模吗？不太可能吧——潘西一定只是在胡说八道——为了——

 

为了让他吃醋？

 

布雷斯的嘴角又抽搐了一下。他低头去看那对情侣，他们还抱作一团，那个黑发男孩正靠着前排的座椅靠背，看起来要哭了。

 

公交车为什么还不到终点站？布雷斯一秒钟都在这里呆不下去了。

 

-

 

第二天布雷斯还是去了邦德街，尽管潘西和他说店里根本没他能帮得上的忙，但他还是去了。没有办法——他控制不了自己的双腿。

 

布雷斯小时候曾经和潘西一起演过一场傻逼的圣诞节话剧，那场剧里潘西演一个会魔法的公主，而他演一个骑士。公主爱上王子，恶龙来抢夺公主，骑士带着剑去斩死恶龙，在最后一幕一边看着公主和王子幸福生活一边慷慨赴死——这真是实实在在的傻逼剧本。布雷斯想。还是一个带有讽刺性和预见性的傻逼剧本。

 

到了潘西的店面里他惊呆了。在婚纱展台的中央，正端坐着一个穿着白色蓬蓬裙、军靴、带着皮手套的金发……男孩。那男孩涂着艳丽的口红，眉眼十分动人——布雷斯足足盯了那人三分钟，终于后知后觉地确认：这他妈不是昨天在公交车上当众行无耻之事的那个死GAY嘛！

 

布雷斯站在那里，心中百感交集。

 

潘西走过来，拍他手臂：

 

怎么？被这人迷住了？想出柜？来，宝贝，勇敢点——

 

布雷斯打断潘西：这这这这就是你找到的前男友模特？就他？

 

潘西说：对啊，怎么，有什么意见？

 

她朝那个金发男孩勾了勾手，笑得像一个女巫一样奸诈：德拉科，过来。

 

那个金发男孩就从展台上走下来，走到潘西身边。潘西一把搂过那男孩的胳膊：

 

怎么样？布雷斯？我和他配不配？——啊，介绍一下，这个，我的从小到大的好朋友德拉科·马尔福。德拉科，这个，我和你说过的布雷斯·扎比尼。

 

德拉科露出一个干瘪的笑容，对布雷斯伸出了手。

 

布雷斯强忍住大声喊出“操你妈潘西你搂着的是个死GAY啊！还是在公交车上乱搞的那种！”，但是他忍住了，万一那个死GAY不是纯纯的GAY，而是一个水性杨花、朝三暮四的双性恋呢？

 

他伸出手和德拉科握手，趁潘西不注意的时候小声说：

 

马尔福先生，伦敦公交真不错啊，是不是？

 

叫德拉科的金发男孩果然立刻变了脸色。他们对视片刻，最后都假惺惺地对对方微笑了起来，一连握了好几下手。

 

-

 

德拉科坐在圆凳上，一对年轻男女走进店门，对着婚纱展柜指指点点。这件啦。不要，还是这件好看。他们叽叽咕咕，终于在德拉科面前停下。这是……女人吗？他听到年轻女人问道。她的粉底漂浮在毛孔粗大的脸上。德拉科替她尴尬死了。好像是男人哦。年轻男人的眼睛从德拉科的嘴唇扫描到他的喉结。操你妈。德拉科在心里骂。你是不是也是基佬啊？你对着男人看什么看啊？年轻男女终于咯咯笑起来。这件好像也不错。女人指着德拉科说（就好像德拉科是一个树脂模特一样）。蓬蓬裙和皮手套搭配在一起好性感啊。

 

性感的是我。我。我。我才是让这件鬼衣服看起来性感的缘由！

 

德拉科在心底默默大叫。

 

是很性感。年轻男人的油腻眼神再次黏黏糊糊粘上德拉科的肩胛骨，德拉科猛地打了个哆嗦。

 

那就这件吧。浮粉女人用做作的假装少女姿态跳到柜台前。我们要订这件！这个模特身上这件！多少钱啊？

 

店门开启又关闭，开启又关闭。浮粉女人和油腻男人拎着巨大婚纱盒子走出店面。工作第二天就卖出了一件哦。潘西走过来对他微笑。你很棒嘛德拉科，很有做模特的天赋。加油，好好工作！

 

操你妈。德拉科盯着他的老板，再一次在心里骂。

 

 

 

工作时间大部分时候在发呆。小部分时间在和顾客推销与攀谈。德拉科别无所想，于是盯着婚纱展柜旁边的配饰柜想入非非。

 

胸针。耳饰。手袋。钱包。钱包。他想起哈利好像从来没有用过钱包。

 

钥匙，口香糖，融化的巧克力，小票，促销单，橡皮，五英镑的纸币，撕开一半的避孕套袋。哈利站在他面前，低着头，毛茸茸乱七八糟黑发竖立，让他看起来像一只没睡醒的愤怒小刺猬。靠。找不到啦。哈利皱眉头抬起脸来。我路上给你买了松子糖。靠。我给放哪儿了？

 

要不要看下裤子口袋？德拉科提醒他。于是再一次，小票，促销单，橡皮，硬币被哗啦啦掏出来。终于在裤子口袋角落里哈利找到了软绵绵的松子糖。张嘴。他说。德拉科张开嘴，于是哈利牌松子糖被奉送到他嘴唇边。好吃不好吃？哈利问。

 

一股裤子口袋味。

 

操你妈。

 

其实很好吃啦。德拉科想。那个松子糖真的很好吃啊。比他吃过的高级餐厅的甜点还要好吃。哈利把装着巨大垃圾黑洞口袋的裤子脱下来，腿光溜溜地在地上走来走去。你能不能穿条裤子啊？你在地上晃悠什么啊？

 

等你睡我。哈利一本正经面对他回答。

 

德拉科注视着回忆漩涡傻笑。婚纱店里突然开始播放的圣诞颂歌把他吵醒。圣诞节好像快要到了。德拉科盯着配饰柜台想。工资发下来的话要不要先给哈利买一只昂贵钱包当圣诞礼物啊？

 

要不要啊？

 

德拉科认为他应该是爱自己比爱他人多一点的自私动物类型。如果钱很多的话当然没关系啦。大家一起挥霍与花天酒地。可是现在他和哈利的钱很少诶。他想。是给哈利买只钱包还是给自己买套新衣服呢？Liberty那家贵死人的男装店熠熠发光。

 

钱包有什么实用性啊？没有的。哈利穿着他自己那条破裤子也没什么不OK的。德拉科说服自己。第一个月的工资花在自己身上。很正常嘛。等他老爸的资产被法院解冻后再给哈利买礼物也不迟。

 

你在笑什么？那个早晨走进店里、找潘西的、还在昨天公交车上偷窥他和哈利腻歪的黑皮肤高个子的男人扎比尼走过来问德拉科。穿着女装婚纱在展台上坐着很好玩吗？

 

不好玩。德拉科躲闪着扎比尼的目光说。无聊死了。

 

那你在笑什么？

 

呃……哦，在想昨天切尔西的比赛。棒极了。

 

哇哦。酷。那个扎比尼突然眼睛闪闪亮。你看了昨天的比赛吗？我都没有来得及看——昨天的比赛怎么样？

 

蛮精彩的。德拉科拼命回想今天早餐桌上报纸的报道。呃，双方，嗯……势均力敌，呃，不相上下。特里开场进了两个球，还有……呃……

 

特里！扎比尼看起来要激动的昏倒了。我说，他真是好样的？是不是？听说他下个赛季就退切尔西了，蛮可惜的。不过阿斯顿维拉也还OK啦，你觉得呢？噢！哇，那是什么？

 

什么？德拉科顺着大个儿眼神往自己身上看。

 

是血吗？喔！是口红！兄弟，你牙齿上沾了口红！扎比尼突然哈哈笑起来。他从裤子里掏出纸巾朝德拉科递过来：哎，说实话，昨天在公交车上——

 

闭嘴！我们只是接了个吻而已！

 

德拉科气急败坏地解释。他就知道这个大个儿不安好心——他不会把这件事儿和潘西说了吧？潘西那个大嘴巴要是知道的话，他所有的同学和朋友都会知道这件事的：“马尔福破产后找了个男朋友，还和男朋友一起挤公交在公交车上乱搞”。德拉科想一想那场面就不寒而栗。

 

对不起。扎比尼看起来很诚恳地道歉。我不再提这件事了——但是我还是想问问， 穿着女装婚纱在这儿坐一整天，你男朋友不会嫌你这工作怪啊？

 

德拉科张口结舌。

 

应该，不会吧……德拉科犹疑地回答。脑子里突然冒出了一个奇怪的想法：昨天哈利莫名其妙生的气，会不会是因为知道了他在做什么工作？

 

他忍不住打了个哆嗦。

 

这时扎比尼又再一次问他：

 

哦，对了，我还想问你一件事——潘西是不是喜欢你？

 

德拉科从悚然一惊，下意识地抬头看向了正在柜台后的潘西。

 

不、不会吧？德拉科声音颤抖地说。


End file.
